The New Card Captor V. 2
by Hime-Tomodo
Summary: This is the new version of The New Card Captor! This is story of what happens CCS! A Dork turns out to be someone real special the son of Syaoran and Sakura! Evil to come and even more danger, can Xiao-ran take all of them, or will he just happen to loose


The New Card Captor V. 2

Chapter 1. The Dork in Disguise

One pleasant day a young boy was walking to school, he looked quite clumsy, had very clean and straight hair which made him look like a dork, and worst of all had glasses… This boy was often made fun of but he hardly cared about any of it. He would always think to him self how much he could easily beat them to a pulp. He lived in Hong Kong, China, and learned martial arts, sword fighting, fencing, and most importantly magic. His nickname to all people was "Dork" because no one actually knew his real name. He was extremely smart and a very talented young boy. Everything was going like it usually did, until, a war broke out in China, his parent fled to Japan to take refuge, he, of course, came with them, and that is how it started… 

"Okaa-san, wake up, okaa-san, wake up!" the boy yelled at his poor mother who was still in bed. 

"Your old enough, you can walk to school alone, can't you?" His mother replied back turning her back to him. 

"Demo, Okaa-san, it's the first day of school here in Japan!" The boy yelled again. 

"Your Okaa-san is right, Xiao-ran, remember we taught you all we could…" Xiao-ran's father replied handing him his lunch. 

Xiao-ran who was very upset quickly grabbed the lunch put on his glasses, straightened his hair up, and put on his brand new uniform. He then ran to the door, opened it, then slammed it as hard as he could and walked to school as if nothing hard happened. Xiao-ran was acting like a complete dork! He wasn't acting serious as he did in side of his house, which is kinda creepy if you ask me. As he walked closer and closer to the school he strode along happily, but he wasn't smiling. As the school finally came into view, the boy was casually walking throughout the school not noticing that the people around him was already gossiping! 

"Hey you must be the new kid, eh?" said a voice from behind. 

"Oh, and you must be the butt ugly bully, right?" Xiao-ran teased beginning to walk away. 

"Hey kid, you don't talk to me that way, you'll get it next time!" the bully screamed running away with the rest of his group. 

Xiao-ran quickly ran to his new schoolroom and slowly opened the door, and there, inside the classroom was his new teacher Mrs. Rika Terada and staring at him was his new classmates who were already giggling at his dorkiness. He walked slowly to the center of the room where the teacher asked his name. He didn't reply, it took a couple of minutes for him to say something. 

"I don't have a name… You may call me anything you like…" Xiao-ran answered, he wasn't hesitating. 

"Oh, really, then what did the kids call you in your old school, may I ask?" Mrs. Terada asked hoping to trick him into giving his name out. 

"They called me… Dork…" The boy replied hesitating a bit. 

"Dork, huh, well I better not here anyone here call you that name!" she stated pointing to a seat in the very back room. 

Xiao-ran walked to the very seat, dropped his bag on his desk, and sat down. He was quite anxious to start class and everyone could tell that he was a straight 100% student. After the first period of the day ended and it was break time, he walked to the back of the school where he saw something really strange, there was 1 girl and 1 boy sneaking off campus! Xiao-ran was really curious so he jumped the fence of the school and followed them. As he followed them into the park he was able to make out the faces of the people he was following. They were both of his classmates! He finally realized what they were doing so he decided to turn back so he doesn't get into any trouble for being late! When he finally got back on campus, he studied in his mind what he had just seen. He then thought that it would be better if he asked his mother later. Then the bell rang, his mind hooked on if the 2 were going to make it on time to school or not. When he finally got to class he sat in his desk and scanned the room for the 2, and there they were! They even got to class before he did, how was that possible?! He thought twice about the matter, "They must have some type of magic…" Xiao-ran thought. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Xiao-ran was back at home and school had finally ended! He was kind of happy and kind of sad, that kind of feeling you know… He asked his mother about what he had seen and his mother told him to feel the presence, but the question was "What Presence?!" Xiao-ran asked his father what his mother meant and he replied, that she wanted him to feel if there was any danger in this area of Japan, so, he tried. He did feel a very faint presence, and it was very close by. The presence was weak but it was made of pure evil!

"Those two classmates I saw, the girl, is the most popular girl in the whole school!" He muttered to himself.

"How could she have magic?!" he muttered again. 

"Well, Xiao-ran, you see, don't always judge a book by its cover…" the father replied back in a quite serious voice.

"Otou-san, you heard that from a book you read didn't you…" Xiao-ran said narrowing his eyes.

The father stopped turned around then said in a very serious voice, "Never talk to your father, the former leader of the Li Clan, that way, you understand!" Xiao-ran gulped down then made a sigh of relief. He then ran up to his room and shut the door behind him. He sat on his bed then looked out the window, that very instant, the door opened. He turned to see his father holding a long sword, which had a red long tail. The father, Syaoran Li, walked up to his son and held the sword in front of him. 

"This, now, belongs to you..." Syaoran went on, not knowing what to say. 

"Wow, Arigato Otou-san…" Xiao-ran whispered examining the blade. 

"Hey, if you don't want it, I can always give you that pink wand you mother, Sakura used!" Syaoran teased walking out the door. 

"No thanks, I like this sword right here!" Xiao-ran yelled. 

The boy looked at the sword for more than an hour then realized something, why would his dad give him something so special? He then knew why, it was because Xiao-ran was going to be the new master of the Li Clan, and if so, he had to face the next task… defeat the new evil force! 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Meanwhile at Penguin Park, one of the parks in Tomoeda, there was a girl holding this weird looking staff and a guy who was seemed to be there just to watch. The girl was surely one of Xiao-ran's classmates, and so was the boy. They were chatting with each other wondering about different things.

"Where do you think it is, Shiroi?" Asked the boy who was checking his watch. 

"Don't ask me, Kuroi, aren't you supposed to know, since you ARE my older brother?!" She replied trying to be polite. 

They both looked up at the sky then the ground began to shake violently. Shiroi gave a little yelp and tried her best to keep her balance. Kuroi looked around at the area it seemed he was using his magic so he wouldn't fall or loose his balance. Then something came up out of the ground, you couldn't really see it because it seemed all black. 

"Is that what we are after?" Shiroi asked looking very worried. 

"Yep, that's it alright…" Kuroi replied holding a very thin sword. 

"Lets do it then, and get it over with!" she yelled back at her brother who was already charging toward the black thing. 

Shiroi and Kuroi kept trying to attack the darn beast but it just didn't work! The beast's skills were too advanced for the 2 to even stand its dark beams! Shiroi used her magic but the beast/thing had a very powerful shield that deflected the magic that backfired at her! She screamed a little and began to run toward one of the trees. She was making a bad move, the brother was trying to signal her to come his way, but it was too late she already dashed for tree. 

"SHIROI!" he yelled running toward her hoping to make a difference to her fate. 

"PETALS OF WIND!" said a voice from behind. 

Out of the bushes came a white wind that circled Shiroi and let her float toward her brother. When the wind disappeared Kuroi hugged her then looked at the bushes for where their help came from. There was a slight movement in the bushes and out came Xiao-ran. He was quite different, his hair was messy, he didn't have his glasses, and he was in a green ceremonial robe that was passed down to him from his father, Syaoran Li, the former leader of the Li Clan. 

"W-who are you?" Kuroi asked hesitating. 

"I am Li Xiao-ran…" he said in a very serious face. 

"He is SUGOI!!" Shiroi smiled her eyes sparkling at him. 

Xiao-ran lifted his sword, which his father gave him, and whispered in Chinese, "god of thunder…" then hurdled his sword forward and hit it on one of the charms in his pocket! A huge ball of thunder rushed toward the black beast/thing, it struck him, and with a cry it threw an attack at Xiao-ran. He smirked and jumped in the air, REALLY HIGH! He landed on one of the buildings and there, he used the Firey Card to attack back at the black thing. 

"NO WAY?!" Kuroi yelled looking in shock Xiao-ran's attack. 

"Nani Onii-chan?" Shiroi asked trying to erase the question marks on her head. 

"That guy, has the legendary Sakura Cards!" he replied his eyes wider than ever. 

~To Be Continued…~ 

dun dun dun… 

Disclaimer notice: The notice here is that most characters in here are created by me, but it is pretty much based on the Anime/Manga Card Captor Sakura so please don't sue me for something I really don't mean to do…

Author's Notes: How do you like it so far minna? Is it boring, or is it boring :P? I guess it's boring! Anyway, its gotta be very obvious who Xiao-ran's mother is neh?

Sakura: Yep ^^

Syaoran: I wonder who the father is… hmm…

Meiling: Hey don't be 2 corny you two! *drags them away *

Tomoyo: Sweat drops:: bye! *waves*


End file.
